The Guardian
by negroid
Summary: AU if movie Captain Stacy was more like Captain Stacy from the comics basically Pete and Gwen fluff
1. Chapter 1

Song: Tourniquet

Disclaimer: I own nothing

The Best Kind- Chapter 1 Prologue

A man sits with his knees huddled to his chest in the pelting rain. The dark rippling sky rumbles with thunder clearly heard from the top of the OsCorp building. The sky shows no promise of a new day, not for the man huddled stricken beneath it.

_When mighty sky itself sheds tears for the fallen, it is clear that he was great. _

The words of some long forgotten poet echo in Peter Parkers head as he stares at the prone form of Captain George Stacy.

Their conversation - the Captains final words reverberate in his head. The man – hero as Peter would always remember had rasped out words that would haunt Peter forever.

FLASHBACK

"_Peter I was wrong about you"_

"_You're gonna make enemies" _

"_Peter I want you to make me a promise you keep Gwen out of it, you keep her safe"_

"_Promise me" This came out forcefully_

_Peter felt shock course through his body. At what was being asked of him._

_But Peter was no longer the irresponsible boy he had been when his uncle had died he understood responsibility no. He understood his responsibility to both the man lying prone before him, but he also understood his responsibility to Gwen. He could not leave her broken. _

"_I'm sorry Captain I can't do that he whispered .l promise you this Gwen will never be harmed on my account she will be safe my life regardless. But I cannot promise to leave her. She means too much to me."_

_Captain Stacy smiled softly "then be good to her, son! Be good to her. She loves you so very much. Heh. You were the only one I couldn't scare off though if she gets hurt you will have no peace in the afterlife._

FLASHBACK END

Peter stood up his blue and red silhouette clear against the dark rumbling sky in his mind he saw Gwen's smiling face.

"Promises that you can't break those are the best kind"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

The Best Kind- Chapter 2 Aftermath

When NYPD arrived at the top of the OsCorp tower Spiderman was long gone. Remaining was only the grieving Doctor Connors and the body of the fallen Captain. His eyes were closed he had a serene smile on his face. A smile of contentment. His body had been laid out with his shotgun under his crossed arms.  
It was clear to all who saw, he was a man who had fallen with dignity. The dignity benefiting a man of his rank and calibre. The NYPD officer leading the force saw his fallen Captain and looked into the sky and said "Thanks Spidy" before organising his forces to take the Doctor into custody and begin the cleanup of OsCorp.

Spiderman meanwhile was webbing his way away from OsCorp in complete confusion the thought "what do I do" rebounding through his head. In the end he ended up in the place his wounded heart led him – Gwen's balcony, there the tired hero tore his mask from his face and collapsed with his head in his hands and wept in the rain, his body shaking with regret, the rumbling skies bore witness to his sorrows.

It was several hours before he regained the strength to leave. He knew that he had to be strong for Gwen a he could not, for her sake be found sobbing in the shadows. It was not Spiderman she needed but Peter Parker and so that was who he would be.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey hey time for some fluff

Chapter 3

Gwen Stacy wept; her body shuddered with the strength of her grief. She lay prone on her bed, her room wrapped in shadow as she mourned the loss of her Daddy.

_Please just make sure he's okay_

Those words rung through her head, hadn't she learnt to always say goodbye, to tell him she loved him before he left. But this time, when it really mattered she had worried about Peter, the superpowered hero not the regular policeman.

She couldn't handle it. The guilt was clutching at her heart.

Then she heard it. A tapping at her window that made her distraught heart jump, there was only one person it could be.

As she raised her blinds she saw the one person who could hope to comfort her. Peter Parker dressed in a shapeless hoodie and faded jeans with his usual converse on his feet. Gwen could see he had been crying, the tired smile he gave her was obviously forced a shadow of his regular cheeky grin. But she latched onto it just the same it was the smile she had fallen for; before the lizard, before spider man there had been Peter

And now here he was for her torn to shreds, but still opening his arms for her to bury her face in his warm chest. She could smell the sweat and blood on him but under it all he was still her Peter.

What Peter saw as Gwen raised her blinds would haunt him forever. Her gaunt tear streaked cheeks and swollen eyes were testimony to her grief but what struck him most of all was the desperation in her gaze. She looked at him like some sort of life line being thrown to her.  
It broke his heart to think what she would have driven herself to had he not come to her. When he had stiffly clambered into her room Peter did the only think he could think to do, he wordlessly opened his arms to her and held her as she sobbed his name into his chest, he silently vowed again to never allow anything to harm her period.

Peter gently guided Gwen to the bed and sat down with her, still holding her against him gently murmuring to her. He stroked her hair and told her it would all be okay and Gwen for the first time since she saw the still face of her father began to believe him.

May Parker creaked her way down the stairs of her house with a worried frown on her face, it was 12.30 and Peter had not come home, with all the commotion she worried for his safety, she hoped he had not gone hunting after Spiderman again. As she reached Peters room she was surprised to find a note pinned to the door.

_Sorry Aunt May won't be home tonight at the Stacy's place Gwen needs me_

_-Peter_

May smiled softly her worries assuaged; Peter was growing into a fine young man she thought quietly to herself.

**Yo guys remember to review otherwise I have no idea what to write about **

**Thanks Twilightlove100 my first ever reviewer**


End file.
